Fruk: night terrors
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: You may have learnt by now, I like writing FRUK.


Francis tossed and turned, his body sprawled across his bed. Sweat dripped down his face, hands clutching the covers. His breathing deep and rasping like he'd run a hundred miles. What ever haunted his used to be peaceful sleep sure had him on edge. His legs kicked about, his breathing got heavier so heavy he was almost groaning and screaming. His eyes screwed up tighter, his teeth clenched. Francis didn't know the cause of his night terrors, sometimes they just came along to haunt him. Normally, he would wake up and calm himself down. However, he didn't seem to wake up, he was trapped in his reoccurring endless night terror.

Suddenly he sat bolt up with a slight scream, he was in his room as usual. His chest heaving, the sweat soaked his skin and bed. What ever was he dreaming to have him so frightened? Shivering with fright, he pulled the cover up his bare chest. The room seemed so empty compared to his dream, packed with frightening experiences and images enough to scare Francis senseless.

"mon dieu" he panted wiping his face with a shaking hand. His tattered hair felt in his face which pushed back with a swift move of his hand. The empty space next to him only made him slightly more frightened, he had nobody to help him relax or tell him "it'll be fine don't worry". Instead, it was a cold empty space. With a sigh, he slowly climbed out of bed and slouched to the bathroom.

Blinding himself with the light, he gazed in the mirror. His eyes deep and black, they looked ever so tired. The blonde stands of his hair was in a messy bush, cowlicks here and there. Taking a sip of water, he left the bathroom and stopped outside another door. He recalls Arthur staying in Paris for a few weeks, does he dare wake the angry Brit? Without a seconds thought, he slowly creaked open his door and peeped inside.

Like the other rooms, it was dark. A figure shuffled in the bed, it turned over and let out a heavy sigh. Francis looked down slightly then slowly crept to the other side of Arthur's bed, careful not to wake his love, his climbed in next to him. Maybe he would feel better with Arthur beside him.

Occasionally, he would feel Arthur move. Francis was scared to go back to sleep but he did anyway with Arthur unaware of his "friend" beside him.

When morning came, the sun beamed through the curtains. Arthur woke up, he felt good after a long twelve hour sleep. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. How unusual, normally he could smell Francis cooking breakfast by now or singing gracefully to the radio. Arthur would stay in bed and listen to him sing his merry heart out until he stopped to retune the radio. Maybe he was still asleep, he shrugged to shale off the unusual feeling. Although, his eyebrows pulled together when he heard a slight whimper and a little sob. Looking beside him, he saw Francis curled up beside him. But he wasn't smiling or had a peaceful expression. Tears fell down his face, his eyes screwed up tight and the pillow soaked with the tears he shed.

"Oh, dear me" Arthur sighed to himself and turned to face his teary friend. He actually felt a little sorry for him. Careful not to wake him, Arthur pulled him onto his lap and held his head in his arms. With a sigh, he wiped the streaming tears away and brushed his blonde hair from his beautiful face. Arthur stroked his cheeks in order to keep his whimpering friend calm. Every now and again, he would sob or whimper. When he did, Arthur would "shh" him and stroke him.

Soon, his eyes flickered open to reveal his wet blue eyes. For a minute, he stared, unaware of how he moved. As he looked around, he saw a familiar handsome face looking down upon him. When he saw him, Francis smiled weakly.

"Ah, 'ello" he chuckled, Arthur smirked and stopped stroking his face.

"Good morning" Arthur said, Francis didn't sit or move. He was very comfortable in Arthur's arms, also happy, Arthur was never this touchy with Francis. Suddenly, he frowned and looked away slightly. Francis felt slightly guilty for disturbing Arthur and for sleeping beside him without his consent.

"Arthur, I am so sorry mon amour. I should 'ave asked if I could sleep beside you" he said, the tone in his voice hopeless. Arthur shook his head and looked hard into his eyes.

"Never mind that, why were you crying last night?" he asked, Francis paused for a minute. He was always unaware of what he did in his sleep, it was common for him to awake from night terrors. It was one of those things he never mentioned to anyone, whenever he was asked if he slept well, he would lie by saying yes.

"I was... crying?" he asked, Arthur raised an eyebrow with concern.

"Yes... you were curled in a ball right next to me when I woke up" Arthur said with great concern in his voice, Francis sighed and started to feel a little guilty.

"Oh... I get night terrors, a lot" he stated plainly, Arthur's lips parted slightly at this new fact. They knew each other very well but never had he known that somebody like Francis would have night terrors.

"Don't worry love, they don't last forever" Arthur said holding Francis closer to him who seemed happy where he was right now, next to Arthur. He also found it unusual that Arthur was actually comforting him however he didn't ask so he didn't ruin his pleasure.

"Oui..." he said hopelessly, a sigh exhaled from his chest. Arthur wondered, he'll make him feel happy then go get breakfast. It was at least ten to eleven now. Slowly and hesitantly, he leaned down to press his lips against Francis who seemed very surprised by his actions. Okay, now this was very unusual for Arthur. Normally, he pushed Francis away when he moved on him or tried to flirt with him. It hurt Francis but he lived with it.

When he parted, Arthur stared down at him. Francis smiled and made a humming sound of pleasure.

"Arthur..." he began, Arthur smirked and playfully pushed Francis from his lap. He rolled over slightly before laughing like a school girl, now he a look of happiness and laughter. Not pain, sorrow and agony. Arthur smiled before he jumped as Francis pounced on him and nibbled on his neck. It tickled slightly making Arthur squirm under Francis' grip.

"Now now, if you don't make breakfast, we can't play later" Arthur said seriously cupping Francis' face in his hands to prevent him from nibbling hungrily at his neck. He chuckled and backed slightly.

"Oui, of course, you can 'ave my baguette for breakfast" he said with a wink and left to go prepare their morning meal, Arthur suddenly realised what he was implying and scowled.

"Wanker"


End file.
